


Наперегонки

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Game(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Написано на челлендж "Адам возвращается за Шарифом после выбора". Ключевые слова: «Панхея. Шариф и Адам вместе. Рука в руке»





	Наперегонки

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются Хью Дэрроу, Фарида Малик и др. Упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей.

Дженсен не колеблется, когда отходит от кнопки.   
Когда он нашёл Шарифа, на часах на запястье у того было время: 12.28. Адам прилетел ровно к ланчу.   
Потом Адам поймёт — часы остановились. 

Адам разворачивается и бежит из маленькой, оплетённой кабелями, как вздувшимися от напряжения венами, комнатки обратно. Двери уже не заблокированы, зал Хирона пуст и безмолвен. На полу пятно сажи — чёрное, горелое, ещё не успело остыть, воняет нещадно.  
Несколько минут назад оно было Чжао — всемогущей, в белом платье невесты, как у девчонок, заключённых невинными безглазыми птицами в прокрустово ложе огромного чудовища.  
Когда Адам нашёл Дэрроу, он не предполагал, что это будет лишь малой частью. 

Адам проносится почти до конца зала, когда за его спиной поднимается стон, больше похожий на влажный всхлип.  
А потом в спину ударяет пронзительный, высокий, на одной ноте визг. Так пищат в офисе разом обесточенные бесперебойники, визжат тормоза перед пешеходным переходом в дождь…   
Кричат девочки Хирона.

Белые неподвижные коконы в погребальных саванах не могут, не должны. Дженсен вырубил каждый лепесток хищно распустившегося цветка, каждый ложемент чудовищного спрута на дне Панхеи. Станнером в лоб, разрядом в переносицу, бесшумным безболезненным милосердием.  
Те, кого он пытался сберечь во время битвы с Чжао, теперь умирают. Кричат, так и не придя в сознание, корчатся и молят об «escape», единственной кнопке.   
Смерть идёт по пятам, измазав босые ступни в горячем пятне сажи, по белым лоскутам платьев.   
Адам не оглядывается. 

Турели оживают, когда он долетает до выхода из могилы Хирона.  
Грузового лифта ждать не надо, так и ждёт, раззявив пасть, как перекошенный от зубной боли.   
Дженсен перекатывается за створку кабины, под её укрытие. Не поднимаясь с пола, жмёт кнопку «вверх».   
Когда он нашёл Таггарта, он не думал, что эти кнопки размножатся с геометрической прогрессией за каких-то полчаса. 

Одна-два-три-четыре. И ещё удивительно, что не было решения за Чжао, уж у неё нашлось бы своё идеальное будущее.   
А ещё «вверх» и «вниз» на лифте, сквозь толщу воды. И странно, что нет «вправо» и «влево», чтобы ехать на смертельном аттракционе Панхеи, по её кольцу-зрачку.  
Здесь не конец света, конечно, но он рядом. Поднимается по шахте тёмным холодным дыханием, медленной яростью, взорванным льдом.   
До края мира ещё далеко, Элиза явно ошиблась, но пиздец близко. Главное успеть, добежать. А то, что случилось сегодня в мире, навсегда впечатается взорванным днём. 

Адам отдыхает, пока лифт долго, грузно тащится. Сидит на полу кабины, вытянув ноги, не в силах пошевелиться. Лишь счётчик расстояния отсчитывает ярды в мили, с глубины — на поверхность. 

На часах Шарифа было время ланча, Дженсен успел к сроку, даже чуть раньше — управился за полчаса с момента, как шаттл упал в море, а он сам, отфыркиваясь, выбрался из ледяной тусклой воды на палубу корабля.   
Вокруг горели помятые, окропленные кровавыми брызгами вертолёты и бочки с топливом, так и не сгруженные на обетованную, бетонированную землю Панхеи. И Дженсен тогда от всей души порадовался, что сюда его доставила не Малик.   
Пока она была в воздухе вместе с командой учёных и Меган, они все находились в относительной безопасности.   
Если только не сошли с ума небесные трассы и не стали подобны трассирам от пуль. Только успевай уворачиваться от обезумевших боингов, пассажирских лайнеров, военных беспилотников, потерявших управление с пульта наземного центра.   
С Дженсена лило ручьём, сырым тёмным пятном под ноги, пока он настороженно оглядывался, принимал последний пробивающийся сигнал инфолинка от Фрэнка.   
То, что здесь адски холодно, выдавало только дыхание — взвивалось белым облаком к неистово синему небу; оседало инеем на колком контуре бороды. Сам он холода не чувствовал — спасибо Шарифу, его импланты предусмотрели всё.

Лифт едет и едет, бесконечно, какое счастье.  
Дженсен сидит, вытянув ноги. Протянув их, так вернее.  
В нём не осталось ни капли адреналина. Он в ноль. 

Ему надо в машинный зал, последнее, что оставил перед падением в шахту Хирона. В белую башню, самое высокое и безопасное место, где можно дождаться помощи. Собрать людей по пути, выгнать всех скопом по коридорам, угрожая лезвиями, криком, таща за шиворот.   
Смерть ворочается гнилым прибоем в уже затопленном зале с умолкшими ложементами.  
Дэрроу хорошо строил, тщательно. Непроницаемые барьеры срабатывают на её пути один за другим.   
Чудовище тянет щупальца, хищная орхидея раскручивает свои цепкие корни, но отстаёт. 

Счётчик ярдов всё ближе к финишу. Намотал уже милю с лишним. Адам с трудом поднимается. Прислоняется к стене над панелью виском. Она прохладная, ласковая. Такая бытовая, обыденная — как и горящий значок кнопки. Зелёный треугольник «вверх».   
Там, в центре управления, кнопки круглые, похожие на печати — нажмёшь, не сорвёшь больше, не вырвешь ни единой страницы из истории, всё скреплено, зафиксировано, пронумеровано.   
Дело «Панхея» закончилось.   
… сначала виновато улыбнулась Элиза.  
… потом под ногами задрожал пол. 

Лифт, наконец, останавливается.   
За раскрывшимися створками кабины — вой, и грохот, и визг.   
Это кричит сигнализация Панхеи, аварийные установки, красные тревожные щиты.   
Шариф хватает его за запястье:  
— Шевелись!

Они бегут. Они буквально удирают от смерти, что идёт по пятам, медленная, поднимающаяся волной, закручивающаяся воронкой. Внутри которой белые рыбы, оскаленные морды, захлебнувшиеся люди, звенящие крики.   
Они несутся так, как ни один бегун на кибер-Олимпиаде. 

Ни хрена. 

Шариф тащит Адама за запястье. Адам еле переставляет ноги.   
Он может быстрее и лучше, импланты Дэвида способны на большее, но сейчас он выжат, а им нужна подпитка. Адам исчерпан досуха, до дна, за эти пару часов, когда нормальные люди идут на ланч и ещё немного по магазинам туда-обратно.   
На запястье Шарифа блестит острым стёклышком циферблат — не разобрать времени. Адам буквально волочится вслед за Дэвидом, спотыкаясь на ровном месте.   
Он может быстрее и лучше, это он должен был принестись в машинный зал и схватить Дэвида за вечно закатанный рукав рубашки, и вывести схоронившихся вместе с ним людей. И тащить каждого — а Дэвида особенно! — по пустым коридорам, восстанавливать пройденный путь не по шахтам и трубам, а по нормальным локациям, подбирать, кого успеет, и гнать всех, гнать…  
К высокой белой башне, где пустой атриум и рукой подать до палубы корабля, на которой смерзлось тёмное сырое пятно от солёной воды и всё никак не высохнут отпечатки рубчатых подошв ботинок Адама…

Адам не удивляется, что Шариф его встретил. Просто бежит, тяжело раскачиваясь, задевая плечами углы коридоров, когда они расступаются.   
Смерь идёт за их спиной — медленно, плавно. Там, где она наступает, резко смолкает визг сигнализации и гаснут красно-белые полосы вспышек сирен.  
Где-то на дне покоятся девочки Хирона.   
Заполнена по горло солёной горькой водой шахта лифта.  
Мембраны сработавших дверей, ставших щитами против опасности, вибрируют низким монотонным гулом. От него сводит зубы и накатывает тоска.  
Такая же сильная, как и усталость. И отчаяние.  
Адам не чувствует ни того, ни другого, ничего.   
Он бежит. Они бегут. Шариф тащит, Адам тащится. Сплетенья коридоров пульсируют в глазах, разрастаются лепестками распустившихся ложементов, орхидеи, готовой сжаться вокруг пары пчёлок, севших на мягкие тычинки, хорошо, что Фарида сейчас в воздухе на своём самолёте, легче избежать опасности…

Дженсен отпускает руку Дэвида:  
— Беги, — хрипит. — Пиздуй.   
И когда Дэвид удивлённо оглядывается — сильно толкает его в спину.   
Он-то выживет — импланты Шарифа не подведут, тот явно предусмотрел всё, скотина, чёртов параноик, собственник, каких свет не видывал, его босс.   
А вот этот козёл, мудак, манипулятор, подсадивший на себя Адама, — вряд ли. Под волной, под босой поступью смерти — конечно нет.   
Жаль, что они так расстаются. Жаль.   
Это он, Адам, должен был ворваться в машинный зал, схватить Дэвида за шиворот и запихать в батискаф. Вырубить, пока тот шипел и ругался, выкобенивался и сопротивлялся — тюкнуть легонько в висок, чтобы обвис на руках, — и засунуть в кабину. И, может, даже поцеловать в неподвижные расслабленные губы — раз уж при нормальных обстоятельствах не довелось. Хоть подыхать тогда легче, что ли. 

И потом гнать людей по коридорам, угадывать, где открыты двери, а где будет тупик, куда не стоит, а куда, наоборот, надо броситься чуть ли не кувырком, прежде чем опустилась аварийная заслонка, перекрыла путь непроницаемой мембраной, — и думать, и помнить: хоть один человек, который ему безмерно дорог, спасётся из этой проклятой воронки. 

Здесь не край мира, Элиза, но, какого хрена, он наступает?  
Пиздец должен был прекратиться после нажатия кнопки — но сейчас он лишь нарастает.   
Так высоко, так легко, так мгновенно…  
Словно не было выбора, сомнений, решения.  
Круглый тумблер под раскрытой ладонью, зелёный треугольник на панели лифта.   
«Вниз» — вначале, «вверх» — потом.  
А смерть идёт.

Шариф никуда не бежит от толчка, ну конечно. Останавливается, согнувшись пополам, задыхаясь. Он кусает губы, опирается локтем на стену, пытается сглотнуть пересохшим горлом.   
Дженсен звучно сползает на пол. Он лязгающий, громкий, звенит об металл и обшивку, не гасит имплантом бесшумности.   
Он разряжен до капли, он в ноль.  
Шариф протягивает руку, кончики пальцев касаются скулы:   
— Адам…

— Вали, — хрипит Дженсен. Веки едва поднимаются. Он сможет себя заставить встать и найти все ближайшие ручные рычаги блокировки. Была бы волна, разламывающая устои Панхеи, живым противником, встретил бы её лицом к лицу, обнажив клинки, как в древности сходились воины в смертельном поединке, пока один не падёт.   
Против слепой стихии, чужой воли, обрушивающей сваи, он не может противопоставить ничего.   
— Уходи, кретин… съеби…  
Шариф скалится, подбирается ближе. Это похоже на движение раненного зверя — он тоже вымотался. Обняв Дженсена за голову, шипит в макушку:  
— Никогда, глупый ты мальчик.   
И, задрав больно за волосы, целует в рассечённую бровь.   
Бояться уже нечего, скрывать уже незачем. 

Дженсен обхватывает его за шею, пытается подняться на подламывающихся ногах. Он выиграет для Шарифа ещё немного времени. Пусть хоть вся Панхея обрушится в жерло ледяного вулкана, но один точно выживет. 

На часах Шарифа всё то же время, как и тогда, когда Адам к нему пришёл.   
Ланч, солнце в полдне, во внешнем мире должно быть всё хорошо. В «Шариф Индастриз» отделы начинают сползаться на обед, в курилке оживляется жизнь, механики отлипают от самолётов на посадочной площадке, посетители почти исчезают, и охранники на пересмене расписываются в журнале.   
Время обеда всегда самое расслабленное и безопасное.   
Человек в высокой белой башне это знал.   
Как и то, что большая часть удара придётся по Штатам, самой аугментированной части материка в двадцать седьмом.   
У Шарифа на часах время Детройта.   
Оно остановилось на Панхее, стало мёртвым. 

Шариф шуршит в карманах брюк, ныряет за вырез жилетки. Торопливо, без грациозности. Дженсен вяло отпихивает его — упорства хватит, пока не потеряет сознания.   
Шариф обнимает его за шею, сопротивляется.  
Адам не сдаётся тоже.   
— Ешь, — приказывает Дэвид, наконец вывернув все заначки. Вкладывает в едва гнущуюся ладонь четыре батончика «кибер-про». Они смятые, мягкие, горячие от нагретого тела, плоские.   
В каждом энергии на маленькую батарейку.   
Дженсен жрёт быстро, почти не прожёвывая. Шариф раскрывает упаковки заблаговременно, обнажая шоколадное сладкое нутро.   
Лучше бы банка «кибер-макси», или мгновенные таблетки, или полноценный сон и отдых, но что есть, то есть, и хочется спросить: Шариф, ну какого хуя вместо нормальной подзарядки шоколадные батончики?!  
А тот ответит: не я это придумал, мальчик, до меня сочинили. 

Адам восстанавливается быстро. Импланты Шарифа такие — им хватит одной искры, чтобы херачить от неё долго.   
Уж сколько они прошли — после белой башни. Дженсен истратил все свои запасы, чтобы миновать скопления обезумевших рабочих, быть невидимкой, обезвреживать двоих разом без лезвий, падать «Икаром» в глубочайшие вертикальные тоннели, проходить «призраком», безболезненно и педантично укладывать каждого одержимого, рванувшего к решётке вентиляции.   
Импланты работали безотказно. Они не ведали ни усталости, ни изношенности, ни морального давления. 

Дженсен выдержал три встречи: Дэрроу, Таггарт, Дэвид.   
На четвёртой — с девочками и Чжао — выложился на все оставшиеся проценты.   
Когда чёртова мадам взорвалась белой вспышкой, осталась сажей на полу — Дженсена отшвырнуло так, что смял спиной металл от удара. В стене осталась вмятина, но он почти сразу поднялся на колени, успел упереться локтями…  
Импланты Шарифа никогда не отказывали, даже если почти терял сознание.  
Держали верно, нежно, уверенно, крепко.   
Всегда спасали Адама. 

Дженсен глотал батончики торопливо, крупными кусками. Ел с руки Шарифа, а тот грел дыханием переносицу, сидя у него на коленях.   
Ничего не говорил, лишь криво улыбался.   
Смерть гудела разорванными препонами, затопленным металлом мембран.   
У Дэвида были глаза — сейчас накормлю тебя, и это ты попиздуешь тычком в спину, под задницу, от меня.   
Это тебе жить и выбираться, а мне терять нечего теперь, босс останется, будет расплачиваться за ошибки, за слепоту.

Уходи, я прикрою.  
Вали прочь, а я успею опустить вручную рычаги. 

Дженсен поднялся легко, бесшумно — импланты Шарифа никогда не подводили.   
Закинул Шарифа за спину — заставил сомкнуть руки крест-накрест под шеей — и рванул вперёд.   
Они бежали сквозь Панхею, слившись в одно целое.   
Не сдавались. 

Двери то были заперты, то опускались перед носом, одна за другой. Режим изоляции — сопротивления — смерти срабатывал безукоризненно, жёстко.   
«Направо, — шептал Дэвид, — налево. Стой, мальчик. Сюда».   
«Ты вместе с ним строил Панхею?» — дыша сквозь зубы, отключив всё, что можно, пустив всю энергию в рывок, силу, ноги, сипел Адам.  
«Я просто хорошо его знаю», — шептал Шариф. На последних этажах с каждым поворотом он казался всё тяжелее, неподъёмней. Действие кибер-батончиков иссякало стремительно.  
«Что же раньше не предугадал», — хрипел от напряжения Адам. Злость придавала сил, помогала.   
«Прости меня, Адам…» — лёгкий тёплый шёпот касался края уха безумной, только ещё наваливающейся виной.   
«Прости…»  
Смерть шла по следам холодной слепой невестой. Не остановить, не смягчить нежностью, не уговорить.   
Дженсен будет помнить тот холод и два года спустя. Наверное, он не был героем, потому что героев не пронзает страх в жопу. И они спокойны и сосредоточены в час смерти, а не несутся, не чуя ног, на полном разгоне, с любимым человеком на закорках.   
Потому что каждый шаг приближает их к палубе корабля, пришвартованного к телу Панхеи, которого не сможет затопить неумолимая волна…

Наверное, стоило сдохнуть прямо там, внизу, обнимая девочек Хирона за виски.   
Или скрестить руки на груди и смотреть, как вода затапливает последнюю кнопку…  
Или прийти к Шарифу, сказать ему, козлу этакому, за кого Адам выбрал и послал сигнал, а потом тюкнуть его в висок и держать, бессознательного, под расслабленное беззащитное горло, пока вода поднимается всё выше, до плеч, потом до рта, потом, главное, не зассать. 

И утопить самого главного инфернального свиноёба в жизни Адама, ради которого и жизни, и мести не жалко. А то мало ли, выберется. 

Двери были слепыми зрачками внезапно утративших зрение.   
Коридоры сужались в ловушку с каждым поворотом всё больше.   
Шариф и Дженсен остались последними крысами, загнанными в угол.   
Но вопреки всему сопротивлялись, бежали, уворачивались от тупиков, успевали по лестницам и шахтам.   
Вентиляции особенно спасали.   
Теперь тащил Дженсен — за руку, ухватив за запястье накрепко; штаны на коленях и у него, и у Шарифа разодрало в полосы.   
Какое счастье, что до маленькой удушливой комнатки, переплетённой венами, как толстыми кабелями питания, он разведал всю застенную карту Панхеи. Ну, почти.   
Не требовалось избегать ядовитых мин с зелёным паром, растяжек лазеров посреди квадратного короба, искать нужные решётки перед опасными поворотами с дроидами. 

Уже на платформе, где тихо гас огонь и тянул ледяной ветер, Адам притянул к себе Шарифа за ладонь: уже должна прийти помощь, подняться самолёты, прилететь кто угодно!..

И понял, что время остановилось.  
Белое мёрзлое солнце Панхеи застыло над макушкой. Проследи краем глаза — и обнаружишь полузатопленный корпус шаттла, прибитый к причалу. И узкие длинные лопасти вертолёта теперь почерневшие, в саже.  
А на палубе никаких свежих следов, кроме тех, что оставил на трапе Адам, спускаясь в ангар…

— Не бойся, Адам, — тихо сказал Шариф, грея мочку уха. — Мы справимся.

Волна снесла верхние стены. 

Дженсен вцепился в Шарифа намертво. Не разжимая руки, не позволяя себе ни секунды сомнения.   
Вода била в горло, уносила в водоворот.   
Внутри включались неведомые, скрытые резервы.   
Импланты Шарифа не подводили никогда. У них осталась энергия — и они работали.   
Ни холода, ни страха, ни захлебнувшихся лёгких.   
Адам будет помнить это вспышками даже в двадцать девятом: он, вода, свет за спиной пластается веером.

«Рубите, некогда разъединять», — ввинтился многочисленным эхом раздражённый голос.   
Визг пилы ударил по барабанным перепонкам.  
Дженсен успел увидеть сомкнутые намертво руки — чёрную, свою, и чёрную с золотом.  
Переплетённые пальцы, отрубленное запястье, искры ещё не погасли…   
Он не успел даже прохрипеть в резкий свет, гул самолёта, горячий запах металла, собственную беспомощность.   
Смерть догнала и накрыла беспамятством.


End file.
